Gang Members and a Twisted Love Story
by Allz1298
Summary: What happens when Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his new love interest, Jenny Shepard,fall into the world of gangs and a boy who doesn't want to live in it anymore? Read to find out! AU, Jenny and Gibbs are teenagers, McGee is about 12. Jibbs definitely, maybe a bit of McAbby and Tiva!


A/N: Hey, this is my first NCIS fic. It's going to be AU. It will include Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Tony (I think), and probably Vance. Maybe others if you guys want. I'm not sure if I should continue this one. It definitely isn't in any shape to be ended soon. Oh, and Gibbs, Jenny, and everybody are going to be about 18, their senior year of high school just ending. Just letting you know. Don't be afraid to review to correct me on something, give me tips, whatever. Reviews make me happy, and I love all of you that do. I hope that didn't make me sound creeper-ish. Anyway, on to the story. Allie =D

* * *

"-members have escaped from police custody. We will be back with more on the story after the break." The television screen went black as Jethro turned it off. He was going to be late for work again. Damn late night drinking under the mustang his dad got him right before he died.

Jethro didn't have anyone but himself. He had a girlfriend, Shannon, who had a daughter. She had been raped and wouldn't get an abortion. Not that he expected her to. So she left him, moved down south. Apparently he looked too much like her rapist. But she said that to everyone. He still loved her, but he had a new love interest.

Jenny Shepard. Her long, wavy, crimson hair was what led him to her. She would never go for him though. Number one: His reputation. He had gotten around the tiny town of Stillwater. What could he say? He liked girls. Wasn't his fault he was good looking either. He was told he had good eyes. Didn't that mean he could see? He could see fine. Not that he would get glasses if he didn't. He just borrowed other people's.

Number two: they were friends; had been since the principle of the high school paired them together, so he could show her around. He had been suspended a few times, and was going to get expelled, so he showed the new girl around.

He grabbed his phone and walked out of his apartment and down the street to the pizza place where he currently worked. He came into Little Emperor's where his trainee emperor was drawing on a piece of paper, and not wearing his dress on the street corner bringing in customers. Jethro grabbed the paper from his hands and growled at what he saw. In the middle of a heart read: J.G. + J.S. "What the hell is this?" he smacked the 14 year-old in the back of the head.

"You know that didn't hurt, right? This helmet thing actually works," the kid stupidly piped up. Jethro glared at him and he quieted. The morning was not going well. He had already woken up late and now this kid was going to get him in more trouble. What if Jenny saw that? It could get him fired. You're not supposed to date coworkers… no matter how bad he wanted to.

He already owed his boss for many incidences that had occurred. Like him slapping the new guys who couldn't make pizza right. Some people were just stupid. He couldn't afford to get into trouble again.

Thank God Jenny was on the phone with a customer right then, before she could see the guy's drawing. He kicked him out to the street corner with the picture in his back pocket. She finally got done taking the order and hung up.

"Hey, Jethro,"

"Hey yourself, Jen," She scowled at the use of that nickname. She had told him not to use it. Her father was the only one allowed to say it, though it was cute when Jethro did it.

"You're late for work, _Leroy_,"

"Jen," he warned. No one got to use his first name. No one. He hated it. What could he say? His father named him. Why couldn't he have picked something more… normal?

"Working on that car of yours again, Cowboy?"

"Yeah , Jen," he sighed, "I gotta start work now."

"Yeah, I know. Don't want you getting in trouble with the 'ole boss again." She kissed his cheek.

Jethro smiled and leaped across the counter to manage the idiots flipping pizza dough at each other.

"Hey!" He yelled.

* * *

His shift was finally over. Jethro grabbed his keys and walked through the kitchen one more time. He saw a bit of smoke. He rushed to the back wall by the bathrooms where the fire alarm was. He quickly pulled it and started ushering the cooks out to the edge of the parking lot. He had someone call 911 when he realized that his new buddy the emperor was still in there. Jen snatched his wrist before he could run in there.

"Wait for the fire department, Jethro," she said, worry flashing through her eyes.

"Can't do that, Jen," he sprinted back into the small restaurant.

Jethro covered his nose with his hand, breathing only through his mouth. He got down, army crawling towards the bathroom to search for the newbie. He moved incredibly fast to the stalls. Jethro found quickly the stall that the guy was using. He hoped that the guy had his pants on. The kid came out, rapping horribly to what Jethro recognized as Nicki Minaj. He stood up and ripped the ear buds from his ears. Jethro leaned in close and yelled, "FIRE! Get out, NOW!"

He pulled him by the dress thing the guy was wearing and ran for the door, scarily missing the blazing orange flames coming from the oven.

When they made it out, the fire department was already there. "God, Jethro, you scared me half to death!" He heard her sultry voice as she ran up to hug him.

"Gotta let me go, Jen," he told her after a minute. He was enjoying the hug, no doubt, but he needed to breathe.

"Sorry," she apologized and watched him get checked out by the people in the ambulance.

* * *

In the corner of the diner, two brothers and their father sat in a booth. The father was yelling at the obviously younger son. "Tim, you aren't gang material! You're just a scrawny little boy. I can't get my reputation ruined by the shrimp of a man who calls himself my son. You need to step it up."

"I am too gang material, Dad," the boy said.

"Yeah? Prove it to me." He looked around the diner for a moment, then found something that caught his eye.

"See that old man over there? Go steal that money from him to pay for this meal," the boy gulped at his father's words. He knew that stealing was wrong, but he couldn't defy his father.

"No, Dad, stealing is bad," he bravely had gotten up the courage to disobey. The father watched his son closely, then turned to the older one.

"Tomorrow, you're taking him out, Derek. Show your brother the ropes."

"But Dad," he protested.  
"Nope, that's final."

* * *

A/N2: Didja like it, didja like it, didja like it? :P


End file.
